


she dreaded this

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [322]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Stabbing, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Not a single more person was going to die because of her, but, today the death toll would still go up.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [322]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	she dreaded this

She didn’t want this.

She dreaded doing this.

But she had too.

Catra had caused too much damage, so much death and destruction, thousands of people had suffered because of her. And, as She-ra, it was her duty to save Etheria from just that type of behavior. Not a single more person was going to die because of her, but, today the death toll would still go up.

She dreaded this.

But she had to put their past aside. All those years together, all those gentle kisses before bedtime, all those wishes. She did this for the best of everything.

After all, now they were enemies.

She knew this feat was easier said than done, so, she had done everything for Catra to let her guard down, and it worked.

Right now, they shared a kiss, the two women embracing each other. Catra was crying about how they finally were reconnecting, how much she loved her, and…

With a swift motion, Adora let her sword pierce through Catra’s torso, all the way through until it exited her back. And to make sure it was quick, she regretfully turned it as well, making the wound more fatal. The least she could give Catra was the gift of not suffering for more than necessary.

She saw how she quickly exhaled her breath and looked at her, betrayal in her teary eyes.

She took out the sword almost as quickly as she had forced it through her body, now stained in crimson. Catra was still standing in front of her, staring at her with hurt, wide eyes, they were almost empty, as she didn’t realize what had just happened, the pain not coming until after those few seconds of realization.

And then she fell onto her knees, and then her stomach, while coughing. The moment her body hit the ground, a loud thump was heard, She was bleeding out quickly, and was clearly in a lot of pain.

She would have less than a minute left to live, and Adora stood on top of her, not looking away as tears streamed down her face as she wailed. This was not how she wanted this to end.

“I...I…I t...tr...trusted y...you.”

“I’m sorry. But I had too, you were going to kill everyone.”


End file.
